Disc in Flight
by Pelican
Summary: A note about the troubles one Allied Spy has gone through, and how Yuri obtained his Floating Discs.
1. Hollywood

Disclaimer: I do not own Command and Conquer: Yuri's Revenge, its characters, or anything related.

=========================================================================

Disc in Flight

Chapter 1 – Hollywood

By Pelican (Pelican_13@yahoo.com)

08/28/2002

            If you are finding this, I have worked up the courage to finally do what I have been meaning to do for three months now.  I wish not to reveal my name.  I am just another victim of the war against Yuri.  If you care about this poor soul lying dead in one of the allies of Los Angeles, let me tell you my story.

            I was trained at an ordinary barracks as a spy.  What was unordinary, however, was the location of the base I was stationed in.  Historically, it is known as Area 51.  For the three months between my deployment and Yuri's invasion it was more than my base.  It was my home.  I had virtually no life outside of the walls of the top secret facility.  My duties were nothing fancy either.  Usually I would patrol the perimeters with a group of GIs.  To anyone looking at us, I was just another GI.

            Unfortunately, this was all about to change.  Relations with the Soviet Union began to deteriorate and we were put on random alerts based on the most whimsical rumors.  Then came some of the worst hours in our nation's history.  I shouldn't need to tell you about the invasion.  The transports unloading in New York harbor and Kirovs dominating the skies over once the most powerful city in the world, the tanks that rolled across the southern border with ease, and the combing of the streets of Los Angeles by those damn psychics, are all news everyone has heard before.  While the Statue of Liberty fell on the east coast and the Golden Gate Bridge was badly damaged by Dreadnoughts, the team from the future arrived and began to offer an early resistance to an alleged "psychic invasion" that would dominate the world.  Every military man on the planet must have felt the change of events on that day.

            Once the "Psychic Dominator" on Alcatraz was destroyed I was sent with other units from our base to locate an enemy base somewhere in the outskirts of the city we lost track of.  The team of eleven GIs, two engineers, me, and a SEAL leading the team traveled in three Nighthawk Transports.  I recall one of the engineers sitting next to me got airsick and almost vomited.

            Our flight course took us over Hollywood itself.  I remember looking out one of the windows and seeing the famous Hollywood sign.  In fact, that was one of the last moments of peace I ever had.  Shortly after, we began drawing fire from an unknown location.  Shells punched into the lead copter and quickly destroyed it.  In a ball of fire it crashed into the street below, followed by another explosion.  The pilots and five GIs aboard were killed instantly.  The remaining transports landed and unloaded.  We really should have tried to get farther away before landing.  The extremely loud gunfire roared again.  This time two GIs and one of the engineers fell.  Their bodies has been pieced in so many areas it was obvious there was no way to save them.  The SEAL led the team away from the unseen gunfire.

            I am guessing that gun, which I later found out was one of Yuri's Gatling Guns, destroyed the other two Nighthawks.  We never saw them again.  Those of us remaining were continuing down one of the side roads, being led by the SEAL.  I honestly can not figure out what in the world he was thinking.  Maybe he actually expected to bring down the entire enemy presence in the city himself.  Around the corner we spotted one of Yuri's infantry patrolling the city.  The SEAL took a good aim and dropped him in one shot.

            After that our team moved forward, over the body of the fallen Yuri infantryman.  I noticed a strange orb sewn into his mask above his eyes.  At this time I had no clue what its purpose was.  I still find it hard to imagine that such a seemingly insignificant object could be an object of such attack capability.  We moved unopposed for about thirty seconds towards the interior of the city.  Ahead we could see the tall standing walls of one of the video studios.  As we approached a T in the road ahead we fell under attack again.  From both streets two Gatling tanks zipped to our location and began spinning those damn guns of theirs.  The remaining GIs deployed into their sandbags at impressive speed and used their heavy machine guns to return fire.  I turned and ran.  I couldn't have been of any help anyway, but now that I think of it, the world would have been helped drastically if I had just stood there and been gunned down.

            I heard the death scream of one of the GIs as I ran.  The engineer was right behind me.  I can still remember feeling nothing but fear at that moment.  Those tanks could have easily caught up with us and mowed us down.  As I got farther and farther down the street the roar of heavy machine gun fire grew fainter and fainter.  Then it died down all together; I knew one side had won.  I never again saw the other members of our team so I assume Yuri's tanks had been victorious in that fire fight.

            Damn it.  I'm out of paper.  I'll have to go back and get more.  I didn't expect my final note to be this long, but I might as well explain everything that happened now.  I'll finish this, come back, and put all my troubles to rest

forever.


	2. Return to Area 51

Disc in Flight

Chapter 2 – Return to Area 51

By Pelican (Pelican_13@yahoo.com)

            Well, there I was, nearly alone and totally defenseless in a city being occupied by enemy forces.  I had no where to run.  Continuing down my path would have brought me back to the Gatling Cannons, and there were teams of Lasher and Gatling Tanks back where the GIs put up their final fight.  I'm not exactly sure how we got there, but we ended up at a movie theatre, insight of the studio walls.  An outside television propped on the roof facing downwards was left on, with the sound loud enough to hear.  I curiously looked up.  A commercial was playing, and for some reason it really caught my attention.  It showed the now-defeated Yuri with nothing but a black background.  He began speaking, but his accent was hard to for to understand.  I heard:

"We fight the life or death struggle against the powers of capitalism.

Only complete faith in Yuri can protect you.

Only total compliance will save the lives of you and your family.

Empty your mind and submit to my will.

The less you know, the better off you will be.

I am Yuri, obey me."

Those lines echoed in my head over and over as Yuri's symbol appeared on the screen and flashed.  Something I couldn't see or physically feel was drawing me towards him.  The broadcast played again.  I grabbed the engineer's arm to get his attention and pointed to the screen.

            We watched it replay three times and were completely mesmerized.  That bastard Yuri had succeeded in controlling the minds of almost everyone in the city, including us.  There was nothing we could do to resist as we slowly lost control of our own actions.  Yuri now knew where we where, who we were, and that we now swore our allegiance to him.  Although I never heard it, I heard an order being given to the engineer.  I know that doesn't make any sense, and I don't think it ever will to me.  In any case, he ran off away from the studio and theatre.  I never saw him again, leaving me alone.  Again I didn't hear anything, but something compelled me to be on the move.  I walked down a nearby street, moving away from the studio, until I came to a four-way intersection.  From the other street a troop of around six of Yuri's basic infantry, Initiates, ran across my path.  I was still disguised as a GI on the allied side, but they knew I had joined them.  I watched them…and, what happened next I'm not very sure of.  Yuri's mind games might have screwed up my memory; this might have been a hallucination.  A man wearing a black hat, he looked like a cowboy, was standing before them.  He pulled out a magnum, and shot them each dead one by one.  Had Yuri's psychic forces not being controlling my body, I would have investigated the incident further.

            "Run away."  Those orders I heard plain as day.  I unwittingly obeyed.  I wasn't chased for some reason.  Possibly he never saw me.  Well, to make things short, I found my way to a car dealership.  As I neared the building, a man wearing attire showing he was an employee approached me.  He held car key out for me to take.  I wasn't confused for whatever reason.  Remember, I wasn't in control of what I was doing or even what I was thinking.  I took the keys from him.  He pointed around the building to a parking lot, with several brand new cars marked for sale.

"Must go to Yuri," he said to no one in particular, and then walked off.  I didn't watch him.  I walked around the dealership into the parking lot.  Six very attractive sports cars were lined up, three by two, with a bug and another sport car off on the far side.  I approached the red sports car parked across from the yellow bug and opened the door.  I sat in the driver's seat and put the key in.  I must have looked like a zombie from my movements as I turned the key, starting the engine.  I backed out of the lot and onto the road.  I had never driven in Hollywood, but I somehow knew where to go.

            Well, eventually I was on a road near a runway, and across the runway I could see a domed building of the Los Angeles International Airport (LAX).  As I neared the runway, a patrol team of two Lashers and a Gatling Tank sped around me.  I parked near one of the terminal buildings, got out of the car, and walked over towards the runway.  Waiting on one edge was a cargo plane, apparently captured by Yuri's forces.  I boarded via the cargo hold to see there were also five initiates onboard.  I found a seat on one of the benches, made from cargo netting, as the engines began to engage and the cargo hatch closed.  It was pretty dark in there.  Somehow, I remember getting a parachute from… I think it was the back wall.  I have a hard time remembering this part.  I remember feeling the plane takeoff and turn, but I have no recollection on how long we were airborne.

            The cargo hold opened and we all arose.  I remember looking down at the texture of the ground and knew that we weren't in Hollywood anymore.  It was for the most part a barren desert.  There was little plant life visible from as high as we were.  I think I would have made more note of that, had I been in control of my own mind.  I don't recall much about how we exited the plane, but one by one we jumped out and opened our chutes.  I think I was the last out.  Possibly I had been deemed not expendable because of my special skills in being an Allied Spy.  We landed and released our chutes, letting them blow away in the desert wind.  I followed the Initiates through the desert for a while, until something appeared on the horizon.  I immediately made it out to be the top of an Allied Battle Lab, but didn't know exactly where it was yet.  As we drew closer, a few prism towers and a wall became visible.  I still looked like an American GI during this entire ordeal.  The first Initiate in the line didn't last long.  From behind the wall two prism towers charged up.  The left one fired, with a beam that was supported by the right.  He was fried instantly.  The base defense setup was like this.  Two Pillboxes were spaced far enough apart for three tanks to fit through.  Going to the left of the left one, and right of the right one, was the wall.  Directly behind the first piece of the wall were those prism towers.  More prism towers outlined the base behind the wall, but this was one of the few entrances to the base.

            The next two Initiates were gunned down by the Pillboxes.  They may have got in a shot or two, but not enough to cause significant damage to the defensive structures.  With the next one the prism towers fried him, and with the last one both pillboxes gunned him down.  I ran into the base.  The structures didn't fire on me, because they thought I was one of their own.  I looked just like a GI.  To the left of me was a War Factory, and to the right was a Barracks.  I am not sure, as my memory is hazy, but that might have been the very Barracks where I was trained.  Near entrance to the War Factory three Grizzly Battle Tanks were lined up.  A Guardian GI patrolled between the two structures, and three Rocketeers flew past overhead.  From the looks of things, the base was preparing for a war.  That is what they best as hell better have been doing.

            I moved on, passing several base structures common on allied installations.  I began to get closer to the tallest allied building, the Battle Lab.  From the outside, it looks like one found on any base.  The outside walls of the floors above the ground level were mostly glass.  I never understood why they built it like that.  Guarding the building were four Prism Towers, forming a rectangle around the structure.  Damn it, why couldn't they have built a wall around it?  I wouldn't have been able to get in.  Needless to say, being not under my own control, I made my way inside.  No one bothered me.  They still hadn't figured out I was their enemy.  Now, an Allied Battle Lab allows more advanced allied units and buildings to be made, such as myself, a Spy.

            Inside was a totally generic hallway.  Everything was painted white.  I made my way towards an elevator and up to one of the top floors.  Besides being able to produce more advanced technology, a Battle Lab stores an insane amount of information.  I won't go into my trip to the classified floors, as it may be seen as an act of treason to reveal what I saw.  If anyone found out I would be locked away for the rest of my days like Yuri.  I can't believe I can joke at a time like this.. in my suicide note.  To keep this short, I got a disk and downloaded some vital files.  I may not have mentioned it yet, and if you haven't found out by my implications, that this was indeed Area 51.  The conspiracy theorists that have been saying there are alien spaceships in Area 51…are correct.  The documents I copied contained blueprints for an alien spacecraft.  Well, I can't say that for sure exactly.  I do know it was for the weapon eventually used by Yuri known as a Floating Disc.  It could have been made by man, but I am assuming that since Yuri first used it in London, people are being led to believe that aliens did indeed visit Earth at least once.

            This document is not meant to prove or disprove that.  I really had no knowledge of that aspect of the base.  It was never my assignment, and was on a need-to-know basis.  I exited the building with the disk stored in my pocket.  I'm not sure if they found out their technology had been stolen or not.  I was trained to think that once you sabotage a building, or steal technology, the enemy base is almost always alerted.

            I ran parallel to an airstrip at the interior of the base.  A plane was parked on the far edge, in the direction I was heading.  It looked almost exactly like the cargo plane I had paradropped out of.  Come to think of it, I think the Soviets used the same type of plane when they invaded New York City.  I am guessing it's a common model.  I soon neared my destination.  It was a building not seen on every allied base.  From the outside, it looked just like a regular hangar.  One noticeable difference was it had no windows, no way to see inside from the outside.  Four Patriot Missile Systems surrounded the structure.  I came to a small door on the same wall as the door large enough to fit an aircraft.  To my dismay, it was locked.  I'm trained to overcome such obstacles, and reached into a sleeve to reveal a lock pick.  I was never very proficient with it, but I was eventually able to break the lock.  I entered the building.


	3. Undetected Escape

Disc in Flight

Chapter 3 – Undetected Escape

By Pelican (Pelican_13@yahoo.com)

            Before me was just an incredible sight.  Well, it would've been incredible at this time.  Now seeing one of these brings not much more than fear.  The center of the hangar was dominated by a circular craft.  The circumference of the middle had a strange indentation, which was later modified to support a weapon.  I never actually looked at the plans I had stolen, so I don't know what was on the original plans, and what Yuri's engineers had done to change it.  It looked mostly like the discs that had been seen on the battlefields throughout the world.  I can't recall anything especially specific about the room or this one ship.  This part of my mission was to get a few good photographs of the actual craft, now that Yuri knew I had the plans.  I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a tiny spy camera.  I snapped a few exposures of the craft and surrounding equipment.

            I made a clean exit from the building.  It would have appeared that no one noticed me going in or slipping out, so I was not opposed.  Now, I was faced with a most difficult situation.  I had to get this information to any building hooked up to Yuri's network, and I was in the middle of the desert.  I quickly weighed my options.  I was thinking that although I could just walk as far as I needed to go, that would look suspicious.  I contemplated hijacking the Floating Disc, but without knowing its flight controls, or speed, I would be an easy target.  I mean… come on, if you were patrolling in a tank loaded with missiles and you saw a UFO flying overhead, what would you do?  I quickly scratched that option.  I scanned the area to attempt to find any other options.  I could've attempted to stowaway on the back of a tank heading to the frontline, but I couldn't tell which was going where.  Then, the idea of hijacking came back to me.

            Across the airstrip was an Allied War Factory.  Its glass half-cylinder shape was easy to distinguish from other buildings.  Not seeing any danger, I crossed the airstrip and made a beeline for the factory.  I arrived without incident.  My first course of action was to infiltrate the building, but not for their blueprints on tanks.  I entered the assembly line of the structure.  Everything was automated.  All factories are hooked up to the same base system, so the only way this would produce a vehicle would be if it was the primary war factory.  What happened next was an extremely sick twist of fate.  This building WAS set as the primary, and construction had just begun on an Infantry Fighting Vehicle.

            If you don't happen to know what these are, let me explain quickly.  It isn't constructed on a track, like a tank.  Its wheels give it impressive speed.  When it rolls out of the factory, it is armed with a missile launcher system.  Aside from the driver, one more infantry unit can be inside the vehicle.  When another infantry unit is present, the weapon transforms to complement the man inside, allowing him to fire while the driver drives.  For example, if a SEAL arms the IFV, the top takes on a spherical shape with a gun sticking out.  The SEAL can drop any unit in one shot with this, just like he could with his normal gun.  When an engineer is inside, the transformer panels form a large repair crane.  I'm not exactly sure how that works, but it can repair other vehicles at no cost to the base.

            I ran to meet the IFV as it came off the line.  The driver usually steps in at the end of the assembly line, but I conveniently knocked him out before he had the opportunity.  I had no real training on how to drive an IFV, but I quickly figured out a few basics.  I started out of the war factory.  The vehicle was a little faster than I had anticipated, and I had to brake quickly.  I might not have been able to figure out the controls for the missile launchers, but as it turned out I never needed to.  I was now hooked up to the American network, waiting for orders from the base's commander, and the Yuri network via some type of psychic link they still had on me.  Without any orders from the base commander, I sped off away from the War Factory.

            First and foremost, I espied some nearby tanks moving in my general direction, probably on patrol, and I noticed I had to get away fast.  I quickly found myself back at the battle lab, near the interior of the base.  If they had found me out now, I wouldn't be able to escape.  Prism towers surrounded the perimeter, as I've previously pointed out.  I went the only way I knew, back in the direction of the exit the Initiates had been decimated.  Although I was a spy in an IFV, the IFV's transformer panels remained in their missile launcher form, because I was driving the vehicle and not manning the guns.  Luckily, I never had to use the weapons anyway, and a Rocket IFV looked a little less suspicious than a Machine Gun IFV driving around the base.

            Before long, I approached the entrance.  I could see the Prism Towers overhead on either side.  If I had been found out they could deliver a ray of light so lethal I would've been killed in the explosion of my IFV.  Again, I was pretty lucky and made it out of the base intact.  I continued forward, trying to get as much distance between Area 51 and myself as I could.

            This is another time where my sense of time is blurred.  As in with the plane, I had almost no idea how long I had been traveling.  The desert looked the same in every direction, so I just continued straight.  After God knows how long I received an order psychically from one of Yuri's commanders to rendezvous with a detachment of forces setting up a base nearby.  I slightly adjusted my path and went off towards the newly constructed base.  This was to be the first time I actually saw a building standard in a Yuri base.  No buildings stood out in the horizon like a battle lab, suggesting that they hadn't been building for too long.  As I grew nearer I made out a few Bio Rectors, and strange building shaped out of what I think is stone that looked like Yuri's head!  I also noticed two of those dreaded Gattling Guns, the type of weapon we had first encountered in Hollywood.

            I exited the Infantry Fighting Vehicle and walked towards the base's construction yard, with the stolen plans and photographs in hand.  An infantryman quickly ran out of one of the barracks and armed the IFV as I entered the heart of the base.  Inside was… indescribable, but I'll try my best.  The hallways were for the most part purple and constructed similar to the outside of a Yuri Construction Yard.  Strange consoles and levers operated base construction.  I just walked forward, not noticing them, until I reached the command room.  The door was automatic, and as I stepped forth to open it I noticed an Initiate stood on the other side.  He reached his hand out and took the disk from my hand, and the manila folder containing the photos.

            Again, my memory gets really hazy at this part.  I felt the hold Yuri had on my mind slowly beginning to wear off.  Well, I couldn't say that for sure at this time.  I could hear my own thoughts louder than before.  It was a good feeling in my subconscious mind to know I still had thoughts of my own.  On a slightly MORE important note, Yuri now had plans on how to construct the classic "UFO," just like the kind from the movies, and how to fit it with weapons, and was very efficient, and therefore was ready to build his own Floating Discs.  By this time I regained enough of my own thoughts to hear myself think, "What have you done?"


	4. America Fights Back

Disc in Flight

Chapter 4 – America Fights Back

By Pelican (Pelican_13@yahoo.com)

            "What have you done?"  "How could you betray your country?"  "Do something now!  NOW!"

These thoughts began to take over my mind.  Yuri's control on me was weakening, but I was still for the most part a slave to him.  I am not sure how I knew this, but somehow I could tell the base was beginning construction of the first Floating Disc.  I'm not sure about anything anymore.  Should I have tried to sabotage the construction?  Maybe I could have snuck into the Yuri War Factory and done something to glitch the ship.  Then Yuri would scrap the project and not use the devices, thinking they were flawed.  I think I had just enough control over myself to do that… but I didn't.  I was frozen.  I was frozen with guilt, frozen with the feeling that I had betrayed my nation, and frozen with the scary feeling of being in mental submission to such a sick and twisted being.  I waited.

The construction of the very first of Yuri's Floating Discs was nearly finished, when something happened.  I heard the spinning of the Gattling Guns around the base.  They let bullets fly at their enemies in massive numbers.  Armor being pieced by them was an incredibly disturbing sound.  Then I began to hear a strange sound.  It was like something out of a sci-fi movie.  Then again, everything about that war could be considered sci-fi.  A group of American tanks with a peculiar shape.  I recognized them to be Prism Tanks.  Instead of using conventional shells, they fire a concentrated beam of light.  Its effectiveness against buildings is undeniable.  In a few seconds, the Gattling Gun was destroyed, and the light beams reflected to nearby buildings, damaging them; most importantly, the war factory.  This detail of the war is only now coming to light.  The Floating Discs were first used in combat in London, England.  However, had the allied attack come just thirty seconds later, one would have been deployed here in Nevada or California.

When I think back about it, that would have been better.  In London we were totally unprepared for an aerial attack like what we saw.  If the Americans had known about the units at this time, we could have been ready to counter them.

…

But… I could have done something.  I should have done something.  If no one blamed me for what I had done under Yuri's control, then I would still be killing myself for what I failed to do.  This is getting a little ahead of my story, so I'll mention it again later.  I was in sight of the war factory when it exploded.  Bits and pieces of debris flew in all directions.  Some hit the construction yard and damaged it.  The Prism Tank continued their assault, but drove away from me.  A few more beams of light fired beyond my view, and the something happened.  At the instant I heard another building explode, Yuri's control on me was gone completely.  I was confused at first, but once another prism blast sounded throughout the base, I knew I had to get out of there.  I sprinted to the area where the Americans had began there attack.  I passed over the rubble of the war factory.  Nothing resembled a Floating Disc.

Let me skip ahead a bit.  The base was completely leveled by the Americans.  Yuri's forces never got any more hits in on the attack force.  I must complement the commander of that operation, but unfortunately he came both too late and too early.  If it had been destroyed before I arrived, the plans would never have fallen into Yuri's hands.  Now, every Yuri Battle Lab knew how to construct them.  If he had been a little later, they would have at least have know about the discs.

We now stood over the remains of the base.  Bits of debris from buildings left a blanket of destruction on the ground of the barren desert.  I was now able to make a better count on how large the attack force was.  It looked like they had lost one Prism Tank to the Gattling Cannon.  Three Prism Tanks and four Grizzly Tanks remained.  They had informed their commander that I was a newly acquired unit.  A Grizzly drove up toward me and the top hatch opened.  A man stuck his torso out of the armored unit and shouted down to me, "Just stay there!  A Nighthawk is on the way!"

As if I could feel safe in a helicopter ever again.  I just nodded to him and he went back to manning his tank.  The attack convoy drove off in the desert, leaving me alone for about two minutes.  Then, the sound of helicopter blades cutting the air was very potent in the quiet desert.  As it landed sand and dust kicked up.  I shielded my face as best I could and ran to board the craft.  Just as it landed it took off again and turned towards Area 51.  I made a note about who I was sharing this transport with.  Four Guardian GIs were already on board, apparently a reinforcement team to keep Area 51 from falling to Yuri, or the only survivors of an allied group.

We unloaded inside the perimeter of Area 51 and the Nighthawk flew off again, probably to transport more troops in the chaos of the invasion on the west coast.  Using my radio, which connected me to my base's command center, I informed them that I was of the scout force shot down over Hollywood.  I conveniently left out the part that I had come back to Area 51 as one of Yuri's men.  I did this partially in fear of being labeled a traitor, but in fact by doing nothing I was making myself more of a traitor.  It's all my fault…

I no longer blame myself for what I did while under mind control.  Writing this note has given me a chance to think about it more clearly.  Maybe I won't be able to go through will killing myself… maybe I will.  I just don't know.  I really should have told the base commander that Yuri knew about the Floating Discs.  That was no one's fault but my own.  Now my question is… is that worth taking my life over?

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention.  When we landed a GI was there to greet us.  He brought the first good news I had heard in a long while.

"We've fought the Soviets out of New York and saved the World Trade Centers!" he reported.

"Alright!  Yeah!" some of the Guardian GIs cheered before they went to their new posts.  I barely registered the new information; my mind was more concerned with other matters.


	5. The Rest of the War

Disc in Flight

Chapter 5 – The Rest of the War

By Pelican (Pelican_13@yahoo.com)

            For the rest of the war, Area 51 was fairly inactive as far as combat goes.  Every now and then a team would be sent as reinforcements.  One was a team of Engineers that I think paradropped over the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs.  For me, it was a painful wait.  I was sent on a few patrols here and there, nothing that ever put me in danger, and all the while I was thinking about the terror I may have potentially unleashed upon the world.

            A lot of good news came in during the war, though.  We heard of an allied victory in Sydney, Australia where Yuri was working on making clones.  A new device called the Chronosphere was implemented and we invaded Moscow.  The chrono team captured Russia's leader and were about to bring him to sign a treaty, when everything started to go wrong again.  Somehow, Yuri found the location of the treaty signing, London, England.

            The President of the United States and the Premier of the Soviet Union were in the Parliament building when Yuri attacked!  More threatening was the fact that Yuri finally used his Floating Discs.  As GIs garrisoned buildings in the city, they were fired upon from the air by those discs and were helpless to stop them.  A disc or two may have even fired on the Parliament building itself.  Thankfully, the operation was a success.  Soviet forces surrendered and joined us against Yuri.  After which the combined powers of the two factions crushed Yuri's presence in London, but the damage was done.  Much of the city had been fired upon.  Some buildings were so damaged they couldn't even be garrisoned by GIs after the lasers of the Floating Discs fired down on them.

            The world held its breath as the final mission of the war was launched from the southernmost point of South America, targeted at Yuri's final Psychic Dominator in Antarctica.  I know nothing more than anyone else about this operation, but I must have been one of the most relieved men in the world when Yuri was captured.  That sick, sadistic, twisted, demented, freak of nature finally had to pay!  They should have killed him!  Why is he still alive?

            Come to think of it, why am I still alive?  I've been writing this for a while now.  It's starting to get dark and cold.  I must admit, I've had a few second thoughts on whether of not I should go through with this.  I could just do it, and let God judge if or not it was my fault… but then I may be condemned for committing suicide in the first place.  How… how could things get this bad?  Six months ago I was happy.  Now I can't remember how long ago my last peaceful moment was.  No doubt, other people felt the affects of Yuri's mind control and are now living out their lives.  The world was shaken by that war, but I don't think anyone in the world did something as horrible as I did.

            Or, did I even do it?  One could argue that Yuri did it, merely using my body.  These are all things I've been fighting with myself over ever since Yuri's control on me destabilized.

            FUCK!  I don't know if I can take this!  All this angst!  The lies, the betrayal!

            Damn it!  Why did I have to have this happen to me!?  If I am to live, I have a lot of self pity to get rid of.  But… I think I can handle it.  I'm going to try to live a normal life.

            I almost know I'll fail.  I didn't have the guts to die before Yuri, I didn't have the guts to tell anyone what I did when I was a slave to him, and I don't have the guts to take my own life now.  Who was I kidding?  No one, that's who.  I never even had a bullet.

            To whichever allied commander this may concern.  This is the root of the Floating Discs.  I am so very sorry, but again, I am taking a gutless approach.  You won't know who sent you this, and no one will ever admit to being a traitor.  Just please understand, I never asked for any of this.  I'm hating all of this.  It's not my fault.


End file.
